ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax (TNG)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien planet conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy and is the most recurring villain. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be gaining the Omnitrix so that he can use it to take over the universe. He is known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of conduct, in order to achieve his goals. While stranded on Earth following his defeat at the end of Alien Force, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keeper's Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshipped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help. Background A vicious galactic warlord known as "'The most dangerous being in the univers'e" Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army capable of transforming into any alien to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null Void, causing his hatred for Ben to grow, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much, if not more, as to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in several galaxies, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological life form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Appearance Vilgax is much larger and bulkier than before. He wears a mask over his mouth, his right hand is much larger than his left one. He has two blade like things growing out of his left hand. He now has metal claws on each of his fingers. Vilgax has lightinging rodes on his back similar to Dr. Vicktor's. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vilgax is able to easily defeat full size Humungousaur, Manny in a hand-to-hand fight, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). *'Super Durability: '''Vilgax could easily withstand any physical attack with no damage. *'Flight:''' Vilgax can fly at high speeds. Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. Weapons *Blade Claws - Vilgax has sharp blade claws on his fingers he can activate his bio boosters and electricute some one. Weakness Although Vilgax is much larger and stronger than before his manouverablity is much lower. He is very vulnerable to sneak attacks. Trivia *Vilgax is similar to Cthulhu, both in appearance and plan to conquer the universe. Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Aliens Category:Squid-like Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Aliens